Red Butterflies
by AkaneIchihara
Summary: I always thought Niiya and I were never going to be able to fly free. But now we're here, I can give Niiya what I always wanted to give. "Hey Niiya, you can see them too right? The butterflies." Disclaimer: I don't own Magi or Adekan. Please rate and review.
1. Prologue - New World, New Home

Prologue - New World, New Home

Discalimer: I do not own Magi or Adekan. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu and Nao Tsukiji

* * *

Not far from the palace in the capital of the Kou Empire in an alleyway, two effeminate looking teenage boys started to stir.

"Hmm. Too bright." The younger looking of the two mumbled. Long black hair that went a little past shoulder length tied in a low ponytail at the base of the neck, exotic umbrellas strapped on his back and an attractive albeit a little on the feminine side, the young male was one both females and males would have been attracted to. Hearing his mumblings, his companion also slowly began to regain consciousness.

"Shiro-chan?" Calling out to his companion, the older although far more feminine looking of the two started shaking his companion as he slowly sat up. The older one had curly blonde hair and green eyes that sat behind a thin pair of glasses that sat on a nose decorated with freckles. A feminine face combined with what many would have considered exotic looks, he too would have been popular with both sexes.

"Mm, Niiya **(1)**?" The one called Shiro asked as he slowly regained consciousness.

"Do you know how we got here?" The older one asked as he stretched his limbs whilst sitting.

"Here?" Confused, Shiro looked around at the unfamiliar surroundings before suddenly sitting up upon noticing something different about his companion.

"You're younger!" He yelled. Confused, the older of the two looked down at his body.

"Oh. You're right." Nodding he then looked over at the younger of the two.

"Shiro-chan! You are as well. You're so cute! I was wondering what was different about you." *poke* The older brother exclaimed whilst poking Shiro's pouting cheeks.

"Stop that!" Shiro yelled slapping the older male's hand away.

"Boo you're no fun." The older male sighed before looking around the alleyway. "But seriously, where are we?"

"I don't know." Replied Shiro. "One minute I was at home waiting for you to come back and the next moment I woke up here."

"Hmm." Humming to himself, the older male slowly stood up before walking over to peek around the corner.

"Shiro, I don't think we're anywhere near home."

"What do you mean?" Shiro whispered before standing to look at what the older teen was looking at.

'"What's different?" Shiro hissed.

"Look carefully. Although it's similar to home, there are subtle differences. What's more, look at the buildings." The blonde replied.

"What's more, if we're home then why are our bodies like this. I haven't felt this healthy since we were young."

"Oh." Shiro replied feeling pretty embarrassed at how unobservant he was.

"Come on, let's check out our surroundings and figure out we're to go from there." Said the blonde as he tugged on Shiro's hand.

"Besides, if we are where I think we are, then it'll be just you and me like old times."

"Niiya."

"Besides, we're the Yoshiwara Brothers." The blonde laughed as he pulled Shiro along as he ran.

Dragged along the two teenagers left the alleyway towards the streets.

* * *

 **(1) Niiya - Regional variation of older brother**

 **Author's Notes:** Hey. I'm glad you readers decided to check out this story. This is just a plot bunny that jumped out at me the other day when I was reading Adekan, so I thought I could give it a try. The two characters in the prologue that are going to be the main focus are not actually OCs, I just wasn't sure so I decided to tag the fanfic with OC. They're from a manga called **Adekan** by Nao Tsukiji which I highly recommend. Shiro and Anri are soooo cute! Especially Shiro, but I love Anri too. I'll be changing their backgrounds a bit from the manga and I'm putting the story here for now but I may eventually move it to xovers. I don't know. This prologue was really short but I promise the later chapters will be longer. This was just a random plot that came up and since RL is getting pretty hectic updates for this and my other story will be a bit infrequent. R &R on whether or not I should continue this story. Constructive criticism is fine but PLEASE don't flame.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Yoshiwara Brothers

Chapter 1 - The Yoshiwara Brothers

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Magi or Adekan. They belong to Ohtaka Shinobu and Nao Tsukiji

 _Unedited_

* * *

"Get him!"

Panting, a young male sprinted down a dingy alleyway as his pursuers continued to chase him. Dressed in green robes that did little to hide his station at the present moment, the second imperial prince Hakuren looked quite out of place in the filthy alley. Tired, he kept running knowing what would happen if the slave traders caught him.

'Dammit! I knew something bad was going to happen today. I should have listened to my gut instincts. Yuu-nii's never going to let it go if something happens.' Tripping over a crevice, he was ripped out of his musings as he crashed into a wall. Cursing his rotten luck and disoriented from the impact, his pursuers quickly caught up to where he fell.

"Fast one aren't ya? You got nowhere to run now." Said the one who was presumably the ringleader as they surrounded him.

"Wonder how much you'll fetch. Which rich stuck up noble's kid do ya think he belongs to? Cause he sure as hell ain't a commoner." He spat as he bent down gripping the fallen prince's hair before pulling it up to inspect his face.

"Let go!" The second imperial prince yelled as he struggled in his captors' grip.

"Ha! Give it up already. Come on, let's get outa here already. We'll put him up for auction tonight." Laughing as they held him in the air by his hair, he thrashed as he managed to land a right hook on his kidnappers.

"Son of a bitch!" They yelled dropping him.

"You're gonna get it now!" The ringleader screamed. "We didn't wanna damage yer pretty face cause it'll fetch more but now we're-

"Ara ara, looks like some rats came out to play. Nee~ Shiro-chan?" A new voice suddenly cut in as the ringleader ranted.

Pausing, they all turned to face the newcomer only to see two young males. One had black hair tied in a low ponytail while the other had short, curly blonde hair like the foreigners of Reim had.

"Wha? It's just a bunch kids thinking they're some big shots or something." The ringleader laughed before pausing to take a closer look at the two of them.

"Hey. Now that I look closer, they have even better faces than the brat here. Let's grab them and sell them as well!" The ringleader cried as he reached towards the two teens.

"Run away!" The second prince Hakuren cried not wanting to mix innocent bystanders of his country into his problem. What both the prince and the slave traders didn't expect was for the petite looking blonde to jump up brandishing a hidden knife from his sleeve and swiftly slitting the throat of the ringleader causing him to drop Hakuren. As Hakuren fell to the ground, the effeminate blonde kicked off the ringleader's chest before doing a backflip landing several metres away.

"Boss!" The underlings yelled in shock of seeing their boss drop dead.

"It's really annoying getting rid of pests, wouldn't you agree? Nee~?" The blonde chuckled whilst pointing his bloodied knife at the other underlings as he grinned brightly.

"Bastard!" They yelled as they all started charging towards the blonde.

"You'll pay for-" One underling yelled as he charged before dropping to the ground. His head rolling. Shocked, they all turned to face the forgotten black haired teen with his hair in a low ponytail as he stood there in a low crouching stance with a knife in hand like the feminine blonde.

Standing straight, he faced the slave traders brandishing his knife in their direction much like his blonde counterpart. As Hakuren sat there, he stared in awe as the two teens moved quickly to mercilessly dispose of the slave traders. Seeing the strength of the two teens, the survivors made a futile attempt to flee before begging for their lives, only to be swiftly cut down without remorse.

All of them dead, Hakuren stared at the remaining corpses of his pursuers before turning his attention towards his saviours.

"He he. You're a real cutie aren't you?"

"Waah!" Seeing how close the blonde's face was to his Hakuren couldn't help jump away in shock. Ignoring the second prince's shock, the blonde continued leaning in closer.

"So what's a rich noble like you doing in the slums out here?" The blonde questioned as he leaned closer towards the second prince till they were almost nose to nose.

"Wait. How do you know that I'm rich? I changed my robes to match commoners." Hakuren asked, shocked by how many could tell his class just by glancing at him.

"Let's talk when we get out of this alley. It's not safe here. Come on, you can come to our place." The blonde teen replied before proceeding to drag the confused second prince with him

"Wait!" Hakuren struggled futilely in the strange blonde's grip.

*sigh* "Niiya really needs to stop that bad habit of his." The black haired teen sighed before following after the two.

"Whoa. Is this where you live?" Hakuren asked in awe upon seeing the place he was dragged to. A small yet elaborately decorated shop stood in front of him. Tucked away in a small side street, strange pieces of decoration here and there gave the shop a mysterious atmosphere.

"Uh huh. I make and sell umbrellas for a living whilst Niiya's out on business." The black haired teen responded. Hearing that, the second prince noticed the metal scraps and exotic umbrellas on display around the shop.

"Wait. You call him 'Niiya', so does this mean that you're brothers?" Hakuren asked, curious about the teens that had saved him. They looked nothing like each other apart from their feminine faces.

"We're sworn blood brothers actually." This time it was the blonde who replied. "But enough about us. What I'm curious about is why the second imperial prince doing all the way out here in the slums dressed as a commoner."

"Wait. How do you know who I am?" Hakuren questioned as his eyes narrowed in suspicion as he glanced in the direction of the exit as a precaution. Though having witnessed their skills he doubted he could very much escape.

"I have connections through my business dealings and that's all you need to know." The blonde smirked before a look of realisation crossed his face.

"Oh! I nearly forgot. We haven't introduced ourselves yet. My name's Yoshiwara Anri and this is my little brother Yoshiwara Shiro." Anri stated as he slung an arm around Shiro's neck dragging the reluctant teen closer.

"Alright. You obviously know that I'm the second imperial prince of the Kou Empire, Ren Hakuren." Hakuren responded deciding to cooperate with them for now considering he owed them for saving his life. "So how is it that you knew?".

"Knew what?" Anri responded, tilting his head in feigned innocence.

"That I was a noble and the second prince despite the fact that I changed my robes and not many know my face outside of the palace?" Hakuren was beginning to lose part of his temper from the games the blonde was playing.

"Oh that! Well, it was a bright, sunny morning when I woke-"

"Niiya, stop playing around and answer his questions already." Shiro interjected, feeling sorry for the poor second prince already.

"Boo. Don't be such a sour puss Shiro-chan~. I was just having fun. It's not everyday I can play with a handsome prince is it?" Anri whined as he pushed Shiro over, placing all of his weight onto the younger teen before pushing himself up to look down at the black haired teen underneath. As Anri lowered his face towards Shiro's, Hakuren's cheeks flushed a cherry red at the scandalous scene in front of him.

"Waah! I didn't know you two were in that kind of relationship! I'll be going now! Sorry for interrupting!" Hakuren forced out in embarrassment as he quickly turned to leave before any else happened between the two *very* close brothers.

"Hold it! You've misunderstood everything." Shiro cried out reaching towards Hakuren when he saw the second prince turning to flee the building. Pausing, Hakuren turned to face the image of Anri on top of Shiro who lay on the floor.

"What do you mean? The two of you are obviously close."

Sighing, Shiro quickly shoved the blonde off of him before sitting up to face the prince.

"Niiya's just messing with you. We're not in that kind of relationship."

"You aren't?"

"No, we're not!" The black haired male snapped as he turned to face Anri before kicking the blonde in the face away from him. "Besides, I'm not into men."

"Oh. I see." Hakuren sighed in relief.

"Although I can't say the same about Niiya-." Shiro continued as Anri quickly latched onto the prince.

"Whoa!"

"-since Niiya swings both ways." He finished.

"Waah! Get him off!"

"Ar~e. Can it be that the second prince is homophobic?" Anri questioned with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"I'm not homophobic! I'm just don't swing that way!" Hakuren yelled in embarrassment.

"He he." Laughing, Anri slowly got off of the prince whose face now resembled a tomato.

"Alright, I'm sorry. As an apology I'll answer your questions."

"All of them?" Hakuren asked, suspicious of Anri's sudden cooperation. Taking a closer look at the two, he acknowledged the sudden interest the slave traders had in the two teens. Anri had curly blonde hair and green eyes that sat behind a thin pair of glasses that sat on a nose decorated with freckles. The younger teen Shiro on the other hand had long black hair that went a little past shoulder length tied in a low ponytail at the base of the neck. Their exotic appearances combined with their feminine faces would have meant the two of them would have been *very* popular with both sexes.

"If they're within my capacity and won't compromise me and Shiro-chan." Anri responded, snapping Hakuren out of his observation of the two of them.

"Ok. So how was it that you ad those guys knew who I was?" Hakuren figured it was time he found out how they found out his class so easily despite his disguise.

"Simple really, even a monkey could figure it out."Anri quipped. Hakuren couldn't help feel insulted at Anri's remark.

"It's the small things."

"The small things?"

"Stuff you can correct really easily." Anri continued, ignoring the confused second prince.

"It's the way you walk, talk and act. It's the subtle things in life that differentiate the nobles from the masses. It also doesn't help that your shoes and hair tie are made of the highest grade material.

"!" Shocked, Hakuren reached up to check his hair and shoes.

"I bet you forgot about them, right?" This time it was Shiro who talked as he was working on some decorations that Hakuren assumed were for the umbrellas.

"Right." Hakuren coughed hoping to disguise his embarrassment. "So how was it that you knew I was the second prince?"

"Like I said, through business dealings and that's all you need to know." Anri stated in a tone that allowed no room for questioning.

"But enough about that. Isn't it time that you went home? It's almost sunset."

"Oh crap! You're right." Hakuren answered quickly standing to leave. Pausing, he turned around to face the two of them.

"I still haven't repaid the two of you for saving me back there."

"It's fine." Shiro relied without looking up from his work.

"No. I insist." Hakuren continued before proceeding to grab the two teens and dragging them back with him to the palace.

"I'll treat you to a meal at the palace."

"We didn't do anything." Shiro protested while Anri smiled at the sudden proposition.

"Aw, come on Shiro-chan. It's not everyday that a prince invites us to a meal in the palace. Just go with the flow. Isn't that what they always say?" Anri laughed seeing Shiro's discomfort.

"Besides, don't you want to know more about this world Shiro-chan? Nobody has more information than royalty usually." Anri whispered in Shiro's ear as Hakuren dragged them along.

"I also want to introduce you to Yuu-nii and everyone else. I'm sure they'll love you guys." Hakuren responded, not hearing Anri's remark to Shiro. Laughing, he continued dragging the two teens behind him.

* * *

"And that's what happened." Hakuren finished.

Annoyed, the first imperial prince and heir to the throne Ren Hakuyuu stared as his brother proudly stood in front of him, flanked by the two teens from earlier.

Having dragged Shiro and Anri along to the palace, Hakuren proceeded to find Hakuyuu and tell him of his extra guests. Exasperated, Hakuyuu sighed seeing there was no way to dissuade his brother once he had set his mind to something.

"It's a nice gesture to invite them to a meal, but did you even consider how mother and father will react?" Hakuyuu asked his ever impulsive brother. Seeing Hakuren face vault at his question, Hakuyuu only shook his head at his brother's short sightedness.

"Well it's too late to do anything now that they're here. It's up to you to do the explaining." Hakuyuu finished before walking off to find his younger siiblings Hakuei and Hakuryuu.

"Whew. Guess I didn't think it through enough." Hakuren laughed as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"You got that right you idiot." Shiro muttered.

"Now now Shiro-chan. We can't blame the prince for not thinking ahead in the heat of the moment. Besides, we're getting a free meal out of this so we shouldn't complain." Anri chided as he turned to face Hakuren.

"Shiro-chan didn't mean that, he just has a foul mouth at times when he's hungry." Anri continued as he covered Shiro's mouth to prevent any contradiction to his statement.

"Why didn't you say so. Dinner will be ready in half an hour. I'll introduce you to my other siblings." Hakuren replied as he again started to drag the two of them after him.

"Are you sure? We don't want to cause any trouble." Shiro asked hesitantly.

"It's fine. Besides, Yuu-nii's right when he said my mother and father should know. I'll talk to then whilst you're getting aquatinted with the rest of my family." Hakuren answered as he dragged them with him in the direction that Hakuyuu had gone.

* * *

Dinner was an awkward affair.

Although Hakuren had gained the permission of the emperor and his mother after some explanation, he still shifted uncomfortably under their gazes directed at him and Shiro and Anri.

Shiro and Anri on the other hand, continued to nonchalantly eat their meals regardless of the stares of the royal couple and their children, nephews and nieces combined. Hakuei and Hakuryuu however, continued to stare at the "pretty onii-chans" that their brother had brought to play with them earlier.

"So Anri-san, Shiro-san, Hakuren tells me that the two of you saved him from the slave traders he was investigating today. The two of you must be very strong to take down more than 10 men twice your size." Gyokuen stated in an attempt to discover more of the two teens who had foiled her plans to permanently remove Hakuren.

"You're too kind your highness. We just did what we thought was right which was to help someone right front of us in need. That someone just happened to be Hakuren-sama." Anri politely replied without a hint of the playful nature from earlier. Surprised at the skill of Anri's poker face, Hakuren continued to observe the two strangers he had invited home. His older brother Hakuyuu and his cousins Kouen and Koumei continued to do the same. Shiro simply continued eating as he ignored Gyokuen's question.

"That's noble of you. Most people only help others expecting something in return. It's so nice to see goodwill and kindness aren't dead in the world." Gyokuen responded as she smiled, whilst her thoughts rapidly processed. The slave traders were professionals that she hired personally. The fact that the two teens were able to dispose of them so quickly greatly unsettled her.

"Interesting." Unexpectedly, it was the Kou Emperor who responded. "Have the two of you considered joining the Kou army? If your skills are as great as Hakuren says they are then the both of you will be a great asset to the Empire. The two of you could even rise to the rank of General someday"

"You're too kind your majesty. Although your offer is most kind, our late parents left us their shop and in honour of them, the two of us wish to continue running it." Again Anri replied, though this time with a half lie, since the late couple that took them in and left them the house which they converted to a shop when they died were parental figures to the two.

"Hmm." The Emperor responded, not looking inclined to push the issue whilst the other royal members watched the exchange between the Emperor and Anri. Shiro just continued ignoring everything.

"Are you sure? It's such a waste of your skills." Gyokuen insisted, not willing to let the topic rest. She knew these two could pose a threat in the bid to revive 'Father' if they weren't watched.

"Yes, we're sure your highness." Surprising everyone, it was Shiro who answered, having kept quiet throughout the whole ordeal leaving Anri to answer the questions.

"I see." Seeing that the two of them weren't going to elaborate any further, Gyokuen decided to let the subject drop for now. Gyokuen silenced, the dinner again lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

* * *

 _"Hey Niiya, you saw them too right? The black butterflies."_

 _"Yeah, whenever a white one got too close it turned black right? We should stay away from that woman, since my sources tell me that whole fiasco this afternoon was because of her."_

 _"Her?"_

 _"Yeah. I think I'm going to have a chat with that first prince. It looks like he knows something. He's got a pretty good poker face, but I can catch a glimpse of it you know."_

 _"Glimpse of what?"_

 _"Anger. Suspicion. But most of all, both love and hate."_

 _"I see."_

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for taking the time to read this. Originally there was more but I decided to split the original chapter since it was starting to feel too long. Like with my other fanfic, all my chapters are originally typed on my phone so please excuse any weird errors you spot since it hasn't been proofread or edited yet. If anyone is interested, I have a Prince of Tennis fanfic posted as well. Please follow or Rate and Review. No flames. Thanks :)

Published: 13/5/2015


End file.
